


What's Wrong with your Name?

by TheBrokenWriter911



Series: The Name Trilogy [3]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Reunions, First Kiss, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Injury, Invisible Snufkin aftermath, M/M, This is so fluffy despite some of the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBrokenWriter911/pseuds/TheBrokenWriter911
Summary: Sequel to What’s in a Name and What’s your Name?Snufkin is visible and the Joxter shows up.Moomintroll, Snorkmaiden, and Little My go flower picking.





	What's Wrong with your Name?

Snufkin told them about his winter and his encounters with Too Ticky and the Joxter.

“I hope I can properly meet the Joxter and Too Ticky.” Snufkin sighed.

“Well if anything you’ll meet the Joxter.” Moominpappa mentioned.

“Wouldn’t that be nice, dear?” Moominmamma asked him, “From what you’ve said, it seems he really helped you on your journey.”

“He did.” Snufkin smiled at her.

A knock was heard.

Moominpappa got up, “I wonder who that could be.”

Once the door was opened they started speaking, “I would’ve come sooner, but I got lost looking for an invisible kid.”

“Oh, it’s fine. It’s very nice to see you again, Joxter.”

“Can you help me find him?” He asked suddenly.

“A friend of ours dropped someone like that off.”

“Oh? Is he okay? I hope it’s the same person.”

“He’s visible, now. Come on in."

They walked back into the room everyone else was in.

"Oh, Joxter, you just missed our guest retelling how his winter travel went." Moominmamma spoke first.

"And would this guest have recently been invisible?"

"Yes." Moominpappa answered, "Meet Snufkin."

"Hello. It's nice to finally be able to talk to you." Snufkin stood and said.

"Oh? Were you the boy I met?" He asked, looking relieved.

Snufkin nodded.

The Joxter pulled him into a hug, "Can I hear how you turned visible?"

"Well I met someone named Too Ticky…" Snufkin started.

~

After he finished the Joxter said, "I’m glad you’re okay.”

He nodded and spoke up, “I want to say thank you. I would’ve gone invisible sooner without you.”

“I’m glad I managed to help despite getting you thrown in jail.”

“Why was he thrown in jail?”

“A tired inspector trying to appease the public, I suppose.” The Joxter shrugged, “My crime wasn’t major, just some fire burning on someone’s property.”

“Why exactly?” Little My confronted.

“Cold.” He shrugged again.

“Well, at least he broke him out.” Moominpappa argued, “I bet the poor inspector that arrested him is glad, but you guys do look alike.”

“A mumrik then?” Joxter turned to Snufkin and asked.

He just nodded.

The Joxter nodded to himself before asking, “How is the Mymble?”

“Last we saw her she was doing fine.”

He nodded to himself this time as if confirming something, “Last time I saw her, she had lost one of her children and her hands were gone because of how bad she felt about it.”

“Did she ever find them?” Moomin asked.

“No, but the reason I know is because apparently I was the father.”

“Oh I remember that.” Little My exclaimed, “Only one born the year and she carried him in a basket, I suppose he was lost in it since I've not seen it since."

"Weren't you found in a basket, Snufkin?"

"I was." He nodded.

“You do look like him.” Little My mentioned, “I don’t remember his name.”

“I should probably go set up my camp.” Snufkin said and excused himself.

“We should throw a party.” Moominmamma suggested, “The Mymble might show up.”

“What are we going to celebrate?” Moominpappa asked.

“Me?” The Joxter shrugged.

“Snufkin is also now visible.” Moomin said, “But he doesn’t like them that much.”

“A welcome back for Joxter is a best bet then.” Moominpappa nodded to himself.

“I’m going to go talk to Snufkin.” Moomin said before leaving.

“Are they together?” The Joxter asked.

Snorkmaiden nodded and said, “Don’t they make such a cute couple?”

“I think it’s gross.” Little My stated, “Besides, they haven’t even kissed yet.”

“Little My, that has nothing to do with it.” Snorkmaiden scolded.

Little My shrugged and got up, “Let’s go do something.”

“Like?”

“Go on an adventure. I don’t know, but I’m bored.”

“Why don’t we go flower picking?” Snorkmaiden suggested.

“A lovely idea, dears.” Moominmamma smiled at them, “Maybe you should invite Moomin and Snufkin along.”

“Do you want to come, Sniff?”

“Not really. I think I’ll go on my own adventure.” Sniff shrugged, “Maybe I’ll find some treasure!”

Little My huffed, “Let’s go already.”

~

As they walked past the two on the bridge Little My asked, “We’re going to the meadow, would you like to join?”

“I don’t see why not.” Moomin smiled.

Snufkin gave a small smile, “I think I’ll stay here and fish.”

“Or you could go on your own adventure like Sniff.” Snorkmaiden suggested.

He smiled and didn’t answer, but waved as they walked away.

He watched as they left and from behind him he heard someone speak, “You’re overthinking again, aren’t you?”

“If I say I am, what would it be to you?”

“No need to go invisible again, is what I think.”

“Your friends mentioned you were found in a basket.”

“That’s what I’ve been told.”

“Have you ever met the Mymble?”

He shook his head.

“They say a mother never forgets their child, no matter aging or anything else.”

“And who would they be?” Snufkin asked curiously.

“Any mom I’ve met on my travels.” He looked up into the sky, “She told me the night I came after receiving her letter, holding my hands with her invisible ones that she would and could never forget his face.”

“If you believe I may be the missing child, I will introduce myself to her.”

“It’s all I can ask. What are the chances of a missing mumrik in a basket happening twice?” The Joxter joked.

“What were the chances of it happening once?” He mumbled.

“Do you know why invisibility happens?” He asked after a moment of silence.

“I’m afraid, I only know my case.”

“Yours is rather sad, but most cases are.” The Joxter continued, “I don’t know much about it myself, but from what I’ve heard and seen, there’s multiple reasons. Neglect, terrible nightmares, trauma, and having terrible thoughts. It’s seen in younger ones with the nightmares mostly.”

“How so?”

“Most after nightmares can’t speak.” He looked into the distance as if remembering some sad, distant memory, which he probably was, “Terrible experience.”

“Have you experienced it?”

“Going invisible?” He thought for a moment, “No, not that I remember.”

Sniff ran over the bridge and off into the distance without sparing a glance to the two mumriks.

“He’s off to adventure.” The Joxter grinned.

“Snorkmaiden suggested that I could do the same.” He mused, getting up from where he sat on the bridge.

“Oh yes, I noticed you didn’t go with them.” The Joxter mentioned then asked, "Why?"

Snufkin walked towards his camp, in thought, stopping on the path and saying, “I think I’ll go on my own little adventure.”

“May I join you?”

“I can’t see why you shouldn’t”

The Joxter grinned again and followed him down the path into the forest.

~

Back at the Moomin House, Moominmamma was trying to figure out how to contact the Mymble.

“Do you have any idea, dear?” She asked Moominpappa.

He shrugged before asking, “Do you think she’s Snufkin’s mother?”

“I don’t have much to say in that regard, but they haven’t met, have they?”

“I don’t believe they have, but as you know, Moominmamma, a mamma knows her child.”

Moominmamma smiled at him and looked out the window and watched as Snufkin and the Joxter walked into the forest.

“Seems like they’re off for their own adventure.” Moominpappa remarked.

~

Little My ran ahead of Snorkmaiden and Moomintroll. She didn’t want to hear all the questions Snorkmaiden was going to ask.

“Are you two a couple now?”

Moomin shrugged, “I don’t think either of us know how to bring it up.”

“Well, I’m here for you.” She smiled, “Little My is too, but she won’t admit it.”

“Hey! I can hear you!” Little My shouted as she hopped onto rocks in a small stream.

They both laughed and continued their conversation.

“Do you think he’s okay?”

“I think he needs some space right now.”

“You should make him a bouquet of flowers.”

Moomin nodded to himself, “I think that’s a fantastic idea.”

~

Snufkin and the Joxter were just walking the path when they ran into Sniff.

“Hello Sniff.” Snufkin spoke first.

“Have you found something?” The Joxter asked as he was just staring at vines.

“A cave.”

“Another cave?” Snufkin asked, surprised, “You seem to find a lot of those.”

“I think there’s something in it, but I didn’t bring a lantern.”

“Why don’t you run back to get one? Mumriks can see in the dark. We can make sure it’s safe.” The Joxter suggested.

“Make sure you credit me for finding it.” He grumbled and made his way back.

“Just be quick about it and by the time you get back, we’ll still be out here.”

“You are the fastest runner.” Snufkin told him and Sniff started running.

They watched as he left and the Joxter, waved him over, “Let’s make sure there’s no wild animals. I don’t think he could take that anxiety.”

They headed inside the cave and as they walked further in, growling was heard.

“It’s either a bear or wolf, I would say.” He looked over at Snufkin for a response, but he was pushed to the ground.

“It’s a bear.” Snufkin confirmed and helped him back up.

They started running. As soon as they were out and back on the path, the bear stop pursuing.

“Sorry for pushing you. The bear was swiping.” Snufkin said as he was catching his breath.

“No, it’s fine.” The Joxter said, catching his breath as well.

He took one look at Snufkin, who was gripping his arm and he knew something was off.

“Are you okay?” He asked before realizing, “You pushed me out of the way and it put you in the way.”

He nodded, “Let’s get back to the Moomin House.”

The Joxter nodded in agreement, “And tell Sniff that he didn’t find that cave first.”

~

As the bear encounter was happening, Little My, Snorkmaiden, and Moomin were at the meadow. Little My was running around, causing general chaos and Snorkmaiden was helping Moomin pick out flowers for Snufkin. She was choosing by the meaning of the flowers, which she learned from the Hemulen, to pick the sweetest message.

“I wonder if there’s any forget-me-nots.” She mumbled to herself before finding some and handing them to Moomin.

“Are you going to tell me what any of these mean, yet?”

“I’ll start with the one I just gave you. Forget-me-nots symbolize memory and true love. Aster is symbol of love and trust. Daisies mean loyal love. The last one is a lily of the valley and that means trust, sweetness and returning happiness.”

“They do make a nice bouquet. Do you think Snufkin will like them?”

“I’m sure he will.” She smiled and they both turned as they heard the grass rustle.

Little My appeared with a flower crown on her head and many in hand.

“I’ve made some flower crowns.”

“It seems you’ve made one for everyone.”

“I might’ve.” She handed one to Snorkmaiden and one to Moomin, “I don’t know. I wasn’t counting.”

“Well, they are beautiful.” Snorkmaiden smiled at her, “We should get going.”

“Thank you, Little My.” Moomin smiled, “And thank you, Snorkmaiden.”

“If you need anymore help, I’m here.” She smiled back and they proceed to leave the meadow.

~

Snufkin and Joxter ran into Sniff on their way back and Snufkin explained what happened.

“There was a bear?”

Snufkin nodded, “We must be getting back.”

Sniff nodded and so did the Joxter.

The Joxter had been unusually quiet, but Snufkin hadn’t noticed.

Soon enough they were back and Moominmamma ushered Snufkin over when Sniff retold their story for them.

“Oh dear, let me see if you are hurt.” She said and he moved his hand from his arm, “Oh my, I’ll be right back.”

His sleeve was torn and covered in blood. Only one claw cut his skin, thankfully, but at the sight of it, Sniff and the Joxter left the room. Sniff went outside and the Joxter left to bother Moominpappa.  


Moominmamma returned, “I’m going to clean then bandage it, so it might hurt a bit.”

“Thank you, Mamma.” Snufkin gave her a smile.

They drifted into comfortable silence.

As she finished she said, “It’s getting late, are you going to join us for dinner?”

“I haven’t caught any fish today, so might as well.”

Moominmamma gave him a smile to which he smiled back. Then Moominpappa and the Joxter walked in.

“He seems to have lost his voice.” Moominpappa announced.

Snufkin and Moominmamma gave each other knowing looks.

She spoke up, “Maybe it’s guilt?”

“I haven’t got a clue as to what he could be guilty over.”

“We got chased by a bear today.” Snufkin said and gestured to his arm, “I pushed him out of the way of it’s claws.”

“Ah. That may bring guilt.” Moominpappa nodded to himself.

“It’s not your fault. It’s mine for pushing you out the way.” Snufkin reassured him, “You’re overthinking, aren’t you?”

The Joxter nodded and softly spoke, “I should’ve been paying more attention.”

Suddenly a new voice appeared and spoke, “That’s what I told myself that day.”

Everyone turned to see the Mymble who was smiling sadly in the doorway.

“The door was unlocked, sorry.”

“Oh it’s fine.” Moominmamma reassured her then asked, “Have you ever met Snufkin?”

“Snufkin? Oh what a coincidence.”

“How so?” Moominpappa asked.

“I never told anyone, but that’s what I called him.”

“I was told I was found in a basket and I could only remember my name.” Snufkin spoke, getting up and removing his hat.

“Oh my.” The Mymble’s hands start shaking.

“Is everything alright, Mymble?” Moominmamma asked.

“I never thought…” Her voice trembled then she pulled Snufkin into a hug.

“A mother could never forget.” The Joxter smiled, his voice getting better.

The Mymble smiled, pulled away to look at him and spoke, “Oh, I’m so sorry, my sweet boy.”

She has started crying and so had Snufkin, “It’s okay. I’m just glad I’ve finally got to meet you.”

“I’m glad you’re okay! I never thought I would ever see you again.” She then looked over at the Joxter, “I see you’ve met your father.”

“I went through a tough time coming back to the valley and he really helped out.”

“It’s nice to see you again, I’m sorry the last time was over a tragedy.” He apologized.

“It’s fine now.” She smiled and walked over to him and pulled him into a hug, “We’re both here right now.”

It was a joyous family reunion, but Moominpappa noticed something, “Where are all the little ones?”

“I felt it was important for me to come alone.” She smiled.

~

It was starting to get dark when they got back from the meadow.

“Mamma, we’re home.” Moomin called when they walked in.

Little My ran into the room where everyone was gathered and was followed by Moomin and Snorkmaiden.

“Welcome home, dear. We have a guest.” Moominmamma said before going into the kitchen.

“Mother.” Little My smiled at the Mymble.

“Oh, Little My. Meet your brother.” She gestured towards Snufkin.

“I’m familiar with him. He’s Moomin’s boyfriend.” Little My spoke then she got up on a chair to put a flower crown on him, then gave one to her mother and Joxter.

“Oh?”

Snorkmaiden spoke up and asked, “Is he your son? Does that mean his father is the Joxter?”

As she kept her busy in conversation, Moomin walked over to Snufkin with the bouquet of flowers, “These are for you.”

“Oh, thank you, dove.” Snufkin smiled and Moomin blushed, “Let’s find a vase, shall we?”

Moomin didn’t trust his voice, so he just nodded.

~

The next day the Mymble and the Joxter headed off together. Moominpappa made the Joxter promise to come back soon. More tears were shed as they said goodbye to Snufkin and Little My, she being the only one who didn’t cry.

Later that day it was just Moomintroll and Snufkin hanging out on the bridge together with Snufkin playing his harmonica and Moomin thinking.

“Snufkin.” Moomintroll interrupted and when Snufkin stopped playing, he continued, “I hope you never have those nightmares again. They sounded dreadful.”

“I’m sure I won’t. I know for sure now that you don’t hate me.” He turned and smiled.

Moomin apologized, “I’m sorry I was ignoring you. I shouldn’t have.”

“But, we wouldn’t have confessed otherwise, would we?”

“I suppose you’re right.”

They drifted into a silence and Snufkin looked into the water before blurting out, “I love you.”

He said it like if he didn’t say he now, he never would, which wasn’t far from the truth. Moomin didn’t answer and just rubbed their noses together in a Moomin kiss.

He smiled as Snufkin’s face lit up with a very red blush and said, “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! Kudos and Comments are also appreciated.
> 
> The last story in the trilogy. It was fun to write. :)  
> I expected it to be a oneshot at first.
> 
> I'm writing more stories for this fandom because I've been gifted inspiration for this topic, though.
> 
> I have a Tumblr now! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thebrokenwriter911  
> I don't post a lot (Anxiety is not fun), but I might post about my plans for my stories :)


End file.
